


College Age - Adult Films

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett gets a new toy and wants to make a sexy video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Age - Adult Films

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcaneFeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneFeathers/gifts).



“Hey Andy, what are you up to?”

The blond hunched over the desk didn’t look up from his work, his pencil scritching across the paper as he wrote. “Homework. You know, the stuff that teachers give out at the end of class that you never do.” 

“Hey! I do homework.” The blond snorted. “Sometimes. C’mon, Andy, you’ve been working all day and it’s Saturday. Take a break, have some fun with me. You know, your _boyfriend_?” 

Anders sighed and put his pencil down, staring at the wall for a moment as he prayed for patience. Then he swiveled in his chair to give Garrett his undivided attention. He was met with a red blinking light. He groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Garrett, what the hell is that?”

The mischievous brunet grinned and tilted his head around the video camera in his hands. “What? I thought we could have some fun with this. I always wanted to make my own adult films.” He waggled his eyebrows hopefully.

Andy rolled his eyes and turned back to his homework. “Garrett, I have a lot of work to do.” 

Garrett put the camera down on the corner of the desk and stood behind Anders, his hands resting on the slender blond’s shoulders, thumbs stroking up and down his long neck. Andy tried determinedly to ignore the man but Garrett was too damn good at that. His hands knew all the spots where the med student carried his tension and soothed them away with skilled fingers. 

Andy didn’t notice when he stopped writing, pencil hovering still in his hand over the paper, eyes closed, his head resting back against Garrett’s chest. He didn’t protest when his boyfriend bent and started kissing his neck, only made a small noise of pleasure. Alright, maybe he could afford a _small_ break.

Turning his head, Anders nuzzled the brunet’s cheek, pencil slipping from his fingers to roll across the desk as he lifted his hand and burrowed it into thick, dark locks. Garrett’s beard tickled his neck as it moved over the sensitive flesh of his throat, the man’s hands sliding down Anders’ thin chest, stroking and caressing. He reached the first button and popped it open, then the next, his hands moving underneath the cloth to tease a nipple. Andy hissed softly and arched in his chair, tugging harder on Garrett’s hair.

“Alright, _alright_ ,” he growled, yanking the brunet’s head up and crushing their lips together for a rough, heated kiss. “We can make a video, but then I have to get back to work.”

Garrett didn’t waste breath on a reply, merely grinned and pulled Andy’s chair out from the desk. He pushed the blond’s legs apart and dropped to the ground between them, hands catching the hem of Anders’ shirt and pushing it up to expose the flat, pale stomach and a tantalizing glimpse of happy trail. He leaned forward and kissed his way across the exposed skin, fingers making short work of the remaining buttons until the shirt fell open completely.

Andy moaned quietly, shrugging out of his shirt and biting his lip as his eyes remained fixed on his lover’s face. Ruffling his fingers through Garrett’s hair, he reached down and tugged insistently on the man’s t-shirt until his boyfriend sat back on his heels and pulled it off over his head, tossing it away.

Garrett shifted forward again, his hand sliding up the inside of Anders’ thigh to palm the blond’s package through his jeans, giving a firm squeeze. Andy groaned louder now, his mouth falling open with his panting breaths, feeling himself hardening with each touch. Garrett always did have that effect on him, damn the man. He rolled his hips against Garrett’s hand and the brunet grinned up at him, handsome, charming, and oh so pleased with himself.

“You’re an ass,” Andy growled at him.

“You love me,” Garrett replied, unperturbed, unbuttoning the blond’s jeans. Hooking his thumbs in the belt loops, he yanked hard, pulling jeans and boxers down around Andy’s thighs. The med student yelped but Garrett was already pressing slow, suckling kisses along his stiff dick and his protests soon melted into liquid purrs of pleasure.

Andy forgot all about the camera, simply lost in the moment with the man he loved. Digging his fingers again into the other’s dark hair, he licked his lips, watching with rapt attention as Garrett slid his cock slowly between his lips, pushing down until his nose bumped into the curly hair at the base. Anders swallowed hard, his eyes almost rolling closed, but he didn’t want to miss a second of this lovely sight. He moaned as he felt a tongue flick against his underside and then curl around the flared tip, his boyfriend sliding up and down his length.

Garrett shifted, getting more comfortable and taking the opportunity to pull Andy’s pants completely off and pushing them aside. Settling himself squarely between the blond’s long legs, he reached behind himself, seeking the nightstand next to the desk. Anders barely noticed, too caught up in the heat pooling in his lower belly, the delicious tension building with every sweep of tongue, every suction of lips. A slick finger nudged his balls aside and began kneading around the tight ring of muscles, teasing him loose, and suddenly Andy was hyper aware of everything Garrett was doing.

Gasping and moaning, Andy shifted in his seat, hips twitching in faint thrusts as Garrett worked him closer and closer to his release. He could feel his own tension growing stronger, building to an unbearable force raging inside of him. His hands dug into Garrett’s hair, his legs squeezing his boyfriend’s ribs. Garrett never slowed, slick fingers pumping into him, mouth sliding up and down his length.

At the very last second, when Andy thought he might explode, Garrett pulled his mouth free, his hand quickly taking over with firm strokes. Anders’ cry of surprise changed into a moan of ecstasy, his body shuddering with the force of his release, his seed pulsing out of him to coat his own belly. When he finally sagged back against his chair, Garrett smirked, licking his fingers clean, his tawny eyes heated as they roved over his boyfriend’s skinny body.

“My turn,” Garrett purred. He stood, unbelting his pants and letting them drop to the floor. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath. The handsome brunet sighed, taking his own dick in hand and giving a few stroking squeezes as he coated it with more of the lube. “You might want to move your homework.”

Andy’s pleasure fogged brain took a few seconds to translate that and then he realized what Garrett intended. He lunged forward and slapped his notebook closed, pushing it to the side, just in time for Garrett to shove him facedown across the desk. He grunted and wriggled as his boyfriend positioned himself behind, sliding his dick teasingly up and down the cleft of Andy’s ass.

The blond licked his lips and turned his head, his eyes sweeping to the left and catching sight of the video camera again. He’d completely forgotten about it. Garrett started pushing into him and he grunted, distracted. Licking his lips, Andy glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend, then back at the camera. Might as well have some fun with this.

Arching his back, Anders pushed back firmly against Garrett, eliciting a startled gasp from the brunet. Before Garrett could recover, Andy took hold of the edge of the desk and used it the leverage roll his hips slowly against Garrett’s, moaning as each movement pushed the other man’s dick deeper and deeper into him.

Not having expected Anders to take charge like that, Garrett clutched at his lover’s slender hips and pushed back with firm thrusts but he was moaning hard and his fingers were digging in with bruising force. Andy suspected that sometimes his boyfriend forgot he wasn’t the only feisty one in this relationship. Well, he could certainly do his best to remind him.

Arching his back and rolling his hips, moaning for all he was worth, Anders did his best to put on a show for the camera. Garrett simply clung to him, his thrusts erratic, his breath grating harsh in the bond’s ears, hitching occasionally when Andy squeezed him.

And then he seemed to get himself under control and he reached out to grab a fistful of blond hair, pulling the blond’s chest clean off of the desk. Steadying himself with his other hand, Garrett began thrusting into him hard, rough, and fast, Andy’s back curved up like a bow. The lanky med student braced flat palms on his desk and moaned, able to do little else now but just take it.

Garrett’s dick slammed into him roughly and then he felt a sharp crack across his ass and he yelped, his entire right ass cheek stinging from the slap. He wriggled and pushed back into the next thrust, growling over his shoulder at his lover.

“Is that all you got?” he challenged. “I think there’s a fly in here.” He was rewarded with another sharp smack and he jumped, growling at the pain and loving every second of it. “Yessssssssss,” he hissed.

He could feel Garrett’s thrusts growing ragged, unsteady, the brunet grunting heavily, his fingers digging into Andy’s hip so hard the blond nearly whined.

“C’mon, babe,” he panted instead. “Come for me. C’mon,” he coaxed.

The brunet thrust a few more times and then growled, fierce and low, bending over Andy’s back and biting his boyfriend’s shoulder. Anders shivered, his eyes rolling closed with a pleased moan, feeling each powerful pulsing thrust of his lover’s release. Then silence reigned in the room, startlingly loud after the noise of their lovemaking.

Garrett’s legs shook; Andy could feel the trembling translated through his own. Garrett released the fist in his boyfriend’s hair, pulling Anders against him and pressing a soft, apologetic kiss to the blooming bitemark on his shoulder. Then he sagged back into the chair, pulling the med student with him and cuddling him close.

Andy grunted softly and turned his head, smiling as Garrett kissed him sweetly, the man’s hand soothing his sore ass cheek. “Did I hurt you?” the brunet rumbled, concern in his tone as he pulled back, looking his lover in the eye.

The blond smiled and stroked gentle fingers through Garrett’s beard. “No, I liked it. Though I might have trouble sitting for a few days.”

“Oh good, then maybe you won’t be able to sit doing homework for hours.” Strong arms encircled the slender man, squeezing the air out of his lungs in a brief hug, then he got pushed back onto his feet. Garrett reached past him and turned off the camera, then looked forward and pressed a tender kiss to the small of Andy’s back. “C’mon, love, let me clean you up, and then I’ll let you get back to your homework.”

Anders let himself be pulled to the shower, and even spent a little bit more time just curled up in his boyfriend’s arms before he began to itch at sitting idle and had to at least pull a textbook toward him so he could get some reading done. Garrett had drifted into a catnap and simply adjusted to the shift in position, pulling Anders close against him again the second the mage settled still with his book. 


End file.
